Fireworks
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: James loves Lily but she refuses to say yes. How does he finally convince her? JP/LE RL/SB Fluff, fluff and yet more fluff. *UPDATE: 17/11/12 Should I add another chapter to this? I have been debating about more RL/SB...?*
1. James and Lily

**Just something small that I wrote about how James and Lily get together. Hope you like it! Also RL/SB hinted.  
**

* * *

"Why doesn't she like me, Siri?" James asked in despair, his head in his hands. They were sat in the common room mid-afternoon on a Saturday; they had started their seventh year, and James had already been trying to conquer Lily's heart.

"Hmm. Maybe it's because you stalk her?" Remus Lupin piped up from next to Sirius, without even looking up from the book he was absorbed in.

"I don't stalk her!" James protested, "I just have an... Interest... Right, Pads?"

"Hmm..." Sirius was staring at Remus beside him; the werewolf hadn't realised. "Sorry, what?"

"Padfoot..." James just gaped at his friend. "Look, please stop crushing on Remus for a minute, and tell me what to do!"

"I don't crush on Remus!" Sirius said, indignantly, a faint blush on his cheeks. Remus' ears had turned red, and his eyes had stopped moving over the page, even though he continued to stare down at the book.

"So what should I- No, wait! What was that thing that Muggle bloke said when he got it, the Greek one, Remus Black?" James asked, excitedly.

"Eureka?" Remus asked. James nodded and leapt up, shouting the word at 100 decibels; he raced out of the common room door, yelling a thanks behind him, and telling them to meet him in the courtyard in 20 minutes. "Wait..." Remus mused, after Prongs had disappeared. "Did he just call me _Remus Black_?"

* * *

"Okay everyone!" James shouted to the courtyard. He noticed with amusement that Remus and Sirius had turned up separately to Peter. "Oh, for..." He muttered, as everyone ignored him. He cast a quick 'sonourus' charm on himself. "Shut it!" He yelled. _That_ got everyone's attention.

"James Potter!" A shrill cry came from beneath him, and Lily stood there, her Head Girl badge on her jumper, and her hands on her slim waist. "What on _Earth_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Quietus," James whispered, pointing his wand at his throat. "Why, Miss Evans... This is all for you!"

"What is?" She growled. Instead of answering her, James turned at raised his arms, flicking his wand at a couple of baskets.

They exploded with huge bangs, and fireworks that could be seen in the daytime shot into the air, spelling out the words, 'Lily Evans, will you go out with me?'. James turned back to see Lily, her mouth in a small 'O' as she gaped at the sky; the fireworks reflected in her beautiful green eyes, and her red mane blew gently in the wind. The display finished, and the words fizzled out; the entire courtyard went silent and hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at the couple in the middle; James stood on a bench, Lily still in, what seemed to be, a state of shock.

"Now or never," James told himself under his breath. He stuck his wand in his belt and jumped off the bench, coming to a stop in front of her. "Lily Evans," _Breathe James, breathe_, "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh, James..." Lily whispered, resting her hands on his shoulders; his hands slipped onto her waist. "Yes."

* * *

**Reviews grateful!**

**MB1098  
**


	2. Remus and Sirius

**So... I was wondering what happened to Remus and Sirius during the time James was off... So I thought I'd write it. ^_^ Hope you like it, reviews would be lovely!**

* * *

"Wait, did he just call me _Remus Black?!"_ Remus asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I think he did," Sirius muttered, blushing slightly.

"Why on Earth would he do that?"

"Er... Well... Maybe there's a Black who likes you," Sirius uttered in a small voice. _Now or never._ Remus swallowed, dog-eared his book, and put it down beside him.

"And who might that be?" Remus asked, softly. The werewolf scooted closer to Sirius.

"Me?"

"Why are you asking me?" Remus grinned.

"I don't know," Sirius laughed, leaning forward so his hair brushed Remus' cheek and chin. Sirius moved closer still, until their thighs were touching. Sirius leaned up to whisper in Remus' ear.

"I'm the one that fancies you." He pulled back, wary of what the werewolf's reaction would be. Remus threw his arm around Sirius' shoulder and pulled him back to him; Sirius' head rested on Remus' chest.

"Well that's good then," Remus murmured into his hair, "Because I fancy you." Remus put his fingers under Sirius' chin, and tilted the Animagus' head up to him. Their noses just touched, and as they breathed, their breath ghosted over the others lips. "Sirius," Remus whispered. He hesitated before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to Sirius'.

Sirius, Remus found, tasted of the warm air, dog and, if it were possible, mischief. Their tongues touched, once, twice, before Remus pulled away. His eyes were shining and bright, full of love and lust, and he stared down at Sirius hungrily.

They breathed heavily for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. "What are we laughing about?!" Sirius asked in amusement.

"I have no idea!" Remus giggled, hugging Sirius tight to him.

"_Finally_, you two." Peter had appeared at the bottom of the stairs and collapsed on the floor in front of them. "Took you long enough!"

Sirius leaned back into Remus, and twisted around to stare up at him. "Better late than never, hm?" Remus kissed his forehead.

"You know, for once I think you might actually be right about something." Sirius hit his thigh, and Remus yelped. Black sat astride him, and began tickling the Gryffindor, until Remus was out of breath, and begging him to stop.

"Oh, get a room you two..." Peter muttered from where he was lying on the floor reading Remus' book. Sirius laughed.

"Maybe we will!" He got off Remus and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the sofa and in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Sirius, no!" Remus laughed, pulling him back. "James asked us to meet him, remember?"

"Has it been 20 minutes already?" Sirius asked, bemused.

"Yes!" Remus pulled him back. "Come on Pete, James has got something he wants to show us." Peter jumped up and, after casting a glance at Remus and Sirius who were staring at each other, took off on his own. Remus rolled his eyes at Peter's departing back. Sirius slipped his arm around Remus' shoulder and Remus' went around his waist.

Sirius leaned down until his cheek rested against Remus' nose, then twisted to kiss his lips. "Come on," He murmured, tugging him to the common room door. They made their way to the courtyard quickly, hand in hand, and when they arrived, James was stood on a bench, yelling at the courtyard to be quiet.

"What's he going to do now..." Remus muttered, leaning closer to Sirius. They watched as Lily yelled at James, before James turned and flicked his wand at some crates, which exploded with bangs.

"Fireworks!" Sirius shouted gleefully, hugging Remus tight to him. He shouted with laughter as they spelt out the words, 'Lily Evans, will you go out with me?' in the air. The words fizzled out, and everyone stared at James and Lily. They watched as they embraced. "Get in there, Prongs... Finally..."

Remus grabbed Sirius' chin roughly and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled away and grinned. "Mhm. Finally is about right."


	3. Question!

**AN: **Hey guys,

So, I was wondering if you would like another chapter of this? If so, would it be Jily, or Wolfstar? I love writing fluff... :D Maybe another firework night?

Whaddya think?

Thanks,

~ MidnightBeast1098


End file.
